


Wrathtale

by Gamerkat1



Series: Wrathtale The Whole Story [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Chara has bad parents, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Chara, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Frisk has bad parents, Frisk is still somewhat a good person, Frisk knew Chara and Asriel when they were younger, Good Chara (Undertale), Guilt, Male Frisk (Undertale), Multi, POV Toriel (Undertale), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale), Sans doesn't trust Frisk, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Toriel has a alternate self, Toriel is not well liked in Snowdin or anywhere else in general, Undertale Neutral Route, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Wars, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerkat1/pseuds/Gamerkat1
Summary: Once upon a time a human man named Frisk fell to the Underground for purpose yet known to us... his Wrath has inspired revenge for the wrongdoings of his own kind but the underground won't be as easy to kill off as it looks as guilt and Kindness shows the way to aborted yet still lingering Genocide... it dosen't happen but don't expect him to be a goodie two shoes even when he ain't killing things.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Wrathtale The Whole Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959253
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time 2 races lived in this island, Humans and Monsters. They lived in harmony for a while but soon an massacre during the 10th election was secured. The victims were hundreds of humans and a few candidates for election. It was foretold that a group of monsters did this act. Ghist the elected man declared all monsters were to die for this act. The humans became the mob that killed hundreds of monsters (most of them not being aware this was happening). Genocide was immediate! But circumstances got Ghist to be forced to instead seal the rest of monsterkind into Mt.Ebott where they placed an barrier to keep them stuck in there hopefully forever, the humans wanted. Several years later legends were made that whomever went inside the mountain would never return to the surface again. Now the 8th human comes to the mountain for reasons unknown for now. His name is Frisk!


	2. The Underground

One hour after falling in the underground Frisk wakes up. And he feels rage inside his soul and a desire for something he felt before but right now it was time to get up and see where he ended up. A patch of flowers were there to remind himself of an fall. Next room in and a flower... with an face had shown up. "Am I seeing things an flower with a face?" No frisk wasn't seeing things but it was well weird none the less. "Howdy Im Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" And it talks of course it does... "Hmm... Your new to the Underground aren't ya. Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Here we go!" And soon my red soul came up with... the battle screen. "See that heart... That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts out weak, but you grow strong if you gain some LV. What's LV stand for, Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don't you." LOVE Indeed... "Don't worry I'll share you some LOVE" And with a wink it shown it's bullets. I can tell immediately where this is going. Ah lovely bullshit this is! "Down here LOVE is gained through... Little white friendliness pellets." Through pellets my ass! "Ready move around get as many as you can." I sidestepped away. Flowey looks annoyed... good! "Hey buddy you missed them I'll try again" I dodged again and get ready to tell him or her or whatever it's sex is. "Is this a joke, are you braindead RUN INTO THE" "STOP" It looks surprised by that! "Eh don't you want LOVE" "Really you think you can fool me with your bullshit. LOVE is gained by killing ain't it!" I smirk with that comment but it smiles back with evil intent. "INDEED IT DOES, boy you know your stuff don't you... Well then you must know why I going to do what, IM GOING TO DO FOR SOME LOVE!" Some bullets come out in a circle and surround me. "DIE!" A laugh and bullets... just like up there! But they suddenly just vanished and a wisp of fire just owns that flower. "What an terrible creature torturing such an poor, innocent youth... Ah don't be afraid my child. Im Toriel, caretaker of these Ruins. I pass around here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. It been while since another human came around here. Come let us proceed through these... Ruins. This way!" Well fine for now... Let's see how I can get... REVENGE :)


	3. The Ruins

I follow but a flickering light of gold that oddly looks like a star is there... I touch and I get a text box of sorts and a message...  
The shadow of the Ruins looms above filling you with determination and something else. HP fully restored. A save and return option... I press save and it saves I think... Next room she speaks. "Welcome to your new home innocent one. Allow my to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." With that she steps on some floor switches then with a lever the door opens. " The Ruins are full of puzzles. A fusion between diversions and key. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them. To make progress here you will need to press several switches. Do not worry I have labelled that ones you need to flip." She wasn't kidding about that several arrows made with chalk shown which were the ones to press. 2 switches and the next room is now enterable. " Splendid! I am proud of you um little one. You are little yes?" "Actually Im 15 years old..." "Oh dear your an teen? My bad the ones who came here before you were children so I thought you were just a tall child" "Heh well Im not a child. The mustache gives that away..." "Well onwards we go!" Next room and there is a dummy in there. "Now you might of known by now but um you humans aren't well liked around here so they probably will attack you upon sight. You will need to be prepared with the situation. However it is simple on how they can uh not kill you... When a monster spots you will get into a Fight. While in a fight use the act button upon your turn to reason with the monster. Or I could just resolve it myself but I fear I won't be there forever around you so... practice with the dummy over there." A fight starts and whack goes the dummy :)! "Ah the dummy wasn't for fighting they are for talking, we don't want to kill anyone... do we? Come now!" So I follow her but... A monster appears and it is an... Froggit. Use act and check. It's attack is 4 and defense is 5. It would of attacked but Toriel came with a stern look shooing the monster. Next an spike puzzle probably. "This is the next puzzle... I fear this could kill you so take my hand human." Around the puzzle we go we make it. "This puzzle is dangerous I would of gotten rid of it a long time ago but I don't know how to do that so it stays for now..." The next room she stops. " The next hallway is supposed to test your ability to go alone but I know you know how to do that so that we skip that test and... well I want you to... get to my house by yourself. So here's a phone to call me in case you need help... I fear the monsters might get more violent if I stay with you so It might be the best to split up. Do be careful human." And with that she leaves. And I can start getting some power for revenge. Heh!


	4. Start of Adventure

A start at the ruins and just entering the first room the phone rings. "Hello my child." "Im not a child," "Oh sorry a habit so the puzzles around here aren't actually dangerous but the monsters are so just remember to act when dealing with them. Though I never got to know the children's name so care to say yours..." "Name's Frisk." "Oh that's a nice name... well goodbye for now I hope." Another froggit but it ain't in the way. "(Oh hello tall human, I have some advice when dealing with monsters. When you act a certain way or fight till they are almost defeated or... well do use some mercy. Oh you can use mercy when their name and bar is yellow so uh use it please.)" Another flicker of light with a message and a save option. Used and whent up see candy. It says to take one piece but... I need all the food I can get after all battles require healing don't they. I Take at least 3 pieces before the plate shatters to the floor with the other candy vanishing. A message says Im scum. WELL I AM NOT SCUM AND THIS MESSAGE SUCKS! Phew I go out of the room and that same froggit attacks me. Some whacks and dodging later and it's turned into dust. Heh that should teach it. Then a whimsun appears. Didn't bother with the check just one whack and it's dead. And LOVE Increased. HP went to 25 to 29. Next room and a ring appears. "So Frisk for no reason at all... what do you prefer, Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" "Um I never heard of butterscotch so go with cinnamon." "Oh ok human bye" Moving rocks, killing monsters for power and after getting through an leaf maze she calls yet again. "Oh Im sorry Frisk but uh just seeing if your ok..." "Yeah Im fine.. so why the question earlier?" "Oh um no reason at all" Hmm is she cooking something to kill me with. I wouldn't be surprised given the whole hatred issue. Another, I guess a save point appears. Did that and next room and within that room is a ghost pretending to sleep. Well let's see if it can survive my attacks :)!


	5. Napstablook and the Mom thing

Here comes Napstablook the message says! I attack and it attacks... first time an monster hit me. 3 more strikes and I thought it died but uh it's still there. "Oh sorry but um we are ghosts so um your attacks didn't actually hurt so uh I just pretended to uh be hurt. Um this is awkward now so uh I should leave then so uh bye!" You won.. -1 exp? Never thought you could have exp go away but it did and just as the ghost said he's gone. To the right are... huge spider webs, ick Im out. The next room 2 froggits attack me but they still lose. LOVE went up. HP went to 33! I try to get to the next room but the phone rings. "Oh hello again Frisk I been re-arranging the house for your arrival, I hope you can make it dear." So off I go again many enemies but they all fall. The northern room has a toy knife... weird weapon but it will do nicely. :)! I sit down thinking about... them! "Hmph these monsters are weak. Heh you hear that dad... MOM Im coming for...!" "Oh... Mom, do you wish to call me... Mother?" I... a mom eh. "Im not sure about that thing yet." "Oh, I see well it's nice to... hear that word after so long." click. She.. sounded sad yet happy at the same time and uh somehow butt dialed her. Well... it won't last for long will it? Some switches later and I make it near Toriel's house but I wait for the rest of the monsters to come here. And Indeed they came. It's good to pretend to sleep :)! LOVE went up. HP went to 38! Huh thought it would go up by 4. Must be a weird LOVE thing. Welp made it to her house. "Oh Frisk you made it. Oh but some scratches seem to be on you here let me heal that for you." And HP has been restored. I see a save point so boop. Saved and then I went in. "Do you smell it Frisk, I made you a special pie for you made with some cinnamon and the ingredients needed to make an pie so welcome to your new home Frisk." Huh a home... that was sincere! Did she even plan on killing me or did she really wanted me... Wow this is... AWESOME! Toriel sure knows how to impress me. A search shows and kitchen with... no sign of any kind of poison anywhere. And 2 bedrooms and the one near the doorway looks like... an child's bedroom. "Oh Frisk do you like your room!" "Yes I love this room this is so nice it has toys, shoes and a comfy bed... But why are you taking care of me?" "Oh Frisk your precious to me. I know monsterkind isn't with good terms with you humans but I don't want you to die and after all isn't life precious." She said it with a smile as I knew that this woman was A way better mom then my blood mom ever was." "Heh thanks mom." "Oh (soft chuckle) your welcome my child." She kissed me and tucked me in. "I assume you are tired right now so good night Frisk." "Good night... Mom." And sleep I do and with a sincere smile. « PreviousNext »


	6. Genocidal Nightmare

I waken to see a red hallway, the hallway is full of red, red and more red everywhere. At least 100 feet onwards a hint of dust is in the air. The more I go the more dust is in the air until I make to an huge door. The door is already open but... HOLY CRAP An dead body is stuck on the door. The body was female, a teen and was brutally tortured before death and whoever killed her had some fun probably. The outside the surface was filled with red air with dust and burnt bodies and death was everywhere. When I got to my neighborhood it was burning except for... my house. I went inside my house to see my burnt parents and a huge glow in my room. For an long time fear wasn't in me but now I got that feeling of fear again. Inside my room is nothing but yet another burnt corpse but other then being female I couldn't tell who it was. And a laugh was heard nearby right... behind me. I slowly turn around to see me... Yet it wasn't me. It was me but my eyes was purely red with no snarl or sense of anger but pure glee and that smile looked demonic. "Hello me, you and I have destiny. "We... do?" "hehe yes partner We sure do. Look around you a burning husk of an island with all dead ;) except for you. After all isn't this what you wanted. A dead world with nothing left to have." "What did you do here and stop wearing that skin of mine!" "HAHAHA Can't because Im you and your me." "What are you talking about." "This world ain't kind nor fair especially for us. SO PARTNER LET US ERASE THIS WORLD! LET US DESTORY THIS PUTRID WORLD AND MAKE A NEW ONE! ONE WHERE YOU CAN BE GOD! And with that you will be having the last laugh on EVERYBODY! So what do you say eh not bad right" "... I..." "Oh you haven't made your mind yet. Heh don't worry I have time and patience. You'll eventually say yes and when that Happens <:) I be there to make it true." And he laughed and laughed till the red stop coming and... I woke up with a gasp. What was that dream? Was it me finally getting my revenge... but why did it feel so creepy. It felt like I was completely out of my mind and it didn't sit with me right... even if it did sound good somehow...


	7. Chara and Home

Well I finally get up and... a human ghost that seems to be watching me. It's weird and it makes me curious. "Hey you what the hell are you supposed to be." It seems suprised all the sudden. "You can see me?" "Yeah and it gives me the creeps you" It sighs and it speaks again. "Well excuse me! I tried to go away but I can't as if Im stuck to you. Which I actually am!" "And that my fucking problem HOW!" "UGH HOW ABOUT YOU GO TO HELL!" "HELL NO IM TO AWESOME TO DIE AND..." All the sudden the door went open fast. "My child what's with the language" Toriel has a concerned with a sorta upset expression on her on face. " The ghost won't leave me alone!" She squinted but it felt like she saw nothing... "Um my child there is no ghost I can see but... I want to make sure your happy here so you can talk to me if there is a problem... So uh bye." She closed the door and we were alone. We stared and we stared for a minute or two. Then it spoke again. "Well I guess we got the wrong way within us so we should introduce ourselves." "Yeah I guess... My name is Frisk what's yours?" "Chara it's chara" Well it was intersting to see a ghost here let alone a human ghost. "Well you said you were stuck to me, care to explain?" "I think you managed to wake me up from a long slumber and you waking me up means I have to follow you, and no I don't know how you managed to do that anyway." "Oh... well Should we look around." "Not like I got anything better to do so... why the hell not." We got to exploring and we went into Toriel's room. A journal was on the table. We took a peak and the first thing we noticed was this. Why did the skeleton want a friend... because she was feeling bonely. "Really a skeleton joke? Anything else?" Most of it was full of puns and jokes. "It looks like we found a joke book of sorts." But the end had some other junk, mostly a plan how to propose to a man named Sans. "Wow I wonder if he was feeling (snort) bonely." Chara made a quick chuckle that almost passed me. The bed she had was pretty big, maybe bigger than mine and im pretty sure mine is big itself. The shelf had a lot of books most of them about plants but a few of them were family albums. "She was a mom earlier?" I took the book with the earliest pictures. With those pictures there was Toriel and a goat like man who was bigger than any human you knew or saw period. The last picture was Toriel, with him and... Azzy!" I recognized him very much. "It's... Azzy! You were her child so... why. Why did she care for someone that was the same race who MURDERED HIM!" Tears was the eyes... my eyes. ;( Chara seemed surprised at this knowledge but didn't say anything. "And of course that someone is... me. I got to talk to Toriel about us and Azzy…"


	8. Toriel

A minute later I find Toriel in a recliner chair reading a book about snails. "Oh hello my child how are things." I wince at the word child that time it makes me start to be uncertain of things. "Well... do you ever have doubts." With that remark Toriel has a look of concern on her face. "Doubts... doubts about what exactly." "Doubts about if humans that come down here have good intensions." She paused and more concern went on her face. "That's rather specific and... what exactly made you wonder that. You are a human and that's... that." "Well we are known for our cruelty, our deceit, our abusiveness and... our feeling of committing evil with a smile." With that she just looked at me with pity. "My child I... don't you care about your own kind." That's laughable, REALLY LAUGHABLE! "Me care about my own kind. HEH HELL NO! I HATE MY FUCKING KIND! ALL THEY DO IS TAKE, KILL AND THEY THINK THEY BETTER PERIOD! Both Chara and Toriel looked really shocked with that moment. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHILD!" Toriel looked like she knew where this was going. "Didn't they KILLED him! How can you stand to see me a human..." … she was starting to cry. Tears were in her eye. "My child... I don't like this idea of hate. If I see only that then maybe yes I would hate but I know better. With that cruelty, that deceit, that abusiveness and with evil intent comes something no someone with Kindness, Honesty, Caring and no matter what happens always does the right thing even if it is easier to hate and kill." … "And who are referring to?" Toriel wiped away with tears with a sigh and said. "Why Chara of course." !!! "Now that I think about you remind me of her." "Wait what!" "Sure she was aggressive at times and hated humans... like you. But I knew she cared for us... for my Asriel." "Oh... yes Im sure she did." Toriel gets up and speaks. "My child no matter what you believe in never give in to hate. Hate leads to people doing horrible things... and I don't want you to getting the wrong idea. After all... that's what my husband did and it got ugly fast." "Even if you hate your own kind?" "Yes Frisk even when you hate your own kind. If every human was evil wouldn't that include you..." "I... am I evil?" Toriel's sincere smile came back. "No my child you aren't evil just... angry like Chara. And that anger could be used to help people if you use it the right way. So... be good won't you?" Then she leaves the living room for her bedroom. "Perhaps I was looking at this in the wrong way... and... maybe she's right. I just wanted to be happy. I look sorrowfully at the room and just go back to bed for the time being.


	9. Hate vs Kindness

I awaken the next day, no nightmares this time with a sigh. This place has no sign of electricity anywhere in the house and there isn't much fun to be had here. It was a nice place but it lacked a lot of stuff that I needed to be comfy at. So... it was time to leave the Ruins and say goodbye to Toriel and... ponder on what I do after I leave the ruins. I approach Toriel but Chara has something to tell me first. "So we are leaving the ruins." "Looks like it... so yeah." "I see... well I got a question for ya." I just stare and nod to say go for it. "ARE YOU GOING TO KILL THEM!?" I stare with bemused eyes. "Kill... who." "DON"T PLAY DUMB! Your going to keep killing monsters in the underground aren't ya!" I stare at Chara with a somewhat level of anger. "So what do you care. YOUR HUMAN JUST LIKE ME! Why act like you give a damn." "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Chara was definably getting more angry. "Look at what we done to them. WE as a race done terrible things to monsters. Im going to tear all those DAMN HUMANS TO SHREDS! But in order to do THAT I need power and well... The monsters will have to do." "Have you forgotten what Toriel said. You know NOT TO GIVE IN TO HATE!" "YEAH AND WHAT GOOD HAS THAT DONE! I tried to not to. But who Am I kidding, those monsters are stuck thanks to a barrier that probably won't ever be destroyed. And even if they got their freedom back what is awaiting them hm?" "Humans waiting to kill them all..." "Exactly so this is the merciful thing to do." With that statement Chara just slapped me. "Wha… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "Merciful MY ASS! That is just a fucking excuse so you can just kill whomever you want! Tell me Do you even give an damn about them!" "I... I don't know." Is this place really good for monster kind... I can tell they want their freedom so this place must be bad for them but they are walking into a trap just waiting to be sprung into action... But it doesn't matter. Because humans need to die and someone got to do the dirty work... And that someone is me. "Let's just get this over with..." I walk to Toriel avoiding eye contact to Chara. "Toriel…" She looks at me with such a naïve smile. "Yes my child." "Where's the exit to the ruins?" And suddenly her smile disappears. "I... your leaving" "Yup I need to leave..." "Well I... do you want to hear about this book Im reading?" "I don't have time for books. WHERE IS THE EXIT!" "I... I need to do something..." With that she closes the book at storms out the room going downstairs. Time to follow her. I get downstairs and she just stands there back turned at me. "So... you want to go out of the Ruins do you not... ahead of us lies the end of the ruins and the door to the rest of the underground... Im going to destroy it... Not you or anyone else will be able to leave here again. So please go back upstairs and stay there..." She continues forward... She ain't stopping me from getting even with my own kind. So I too continue forward. She is there again with her back still away from me. "You probably knew this already but you aren't the only human to fall here. So they come here, they leave,... They DIE! Your right the monsters do hate your kind and they... ASGORE won't hesitate to kill you... probably. Teen or child they will still kill you... so please go to your room... Im only doing this to protect you." She walks away yet again with the confirmation I had. Indeed they want me dead... but I ain't killing them because I want too... I kinda don't want to... but I need the power to destroy humankind so I walk forward too. Toriel is at a corner with a... pitiful face. "Your face says it all... are you really going to give in to your hate for humans just because of what they could of done to you. I can tell they hurt you... is revenge worth it." "What do you mean..." "This cycle of hate is only going to continue if you just think about your hatred... and your revenge. How many people undeserving of your hatred are going to get hurt because of... this. You may not see it but your hatred has blinded you to a half truth. "A... half truth... what the hell do you know about my hurt, MY PAIN! YOU NEVER EVEN KNOWN A HUMAN FOR YEARS SO WHAT DO YOU KNOW! "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She is starting to cry and tear up. "I knew of a human just like you... Her name is Chara!" !!! Chara the ghost here known by Toriel. "Before you fell here before this hate gotten towards us... a human child fell down here. She was found at that flowery place by my son... Asriel. We took her in as a adopted child. She like you hated humans... She shown signs of wanting to kill them all but still she cared for us just like we cared for her. She was aggressive and at times somewhat violent but she had a good heart and wanted to free us all." She winced at a thought then went on. "One day she told us why she fell down the underground... she expected us to kill her for being a human and of course humans did many injustices at us. She got the idea when... she was going to be raped..." I stood there in shock... Chara was going to get raped... "What happened to warrant this" Toriel sighed and said "Well apparently her father wasn't a good person... he let his child be abused and bullied simply because their ideals were opposing each other... however it got to a breaking point and so he... ordered one of his favored guards to rape her... However Chara outsmarted the man and escaped... but she was broken, nobody seemed to care for her and this was a last straw. I think you get the idea... After a year and a half Chara and my son Asriel went to the surface for who know's what and when they came back... they were dying. He said it hurt so much and they made a stupid decision before... turning to dust... Chara died too that day." "Then that even more reason to kill them... they killed your children, what reason do you need to hold back." "BECAUSE I CAN'T!" I looked at her with surprise and wonder. "I DON"T WANT TO KILL ANYONE! I DON"T WANT A DAMN WAR! I JUST WANT TO BE AT PEACE WITH EACH OTHER! BUT NO THAT CAN"T HAPPEN BECAUSE HATE THIS HATE THAT!" She panted and gave a sad look. "This land has gone with enough hate that it can handle. Instead of using hate I will use my kindness help others. I know for a fact not all humans are bad. I won't kill an innocent child just because of what happened. So... please don't go do your petty revenge. Just believe for one moment that you do more good without revenge. Just remember your kindness..." With that she walked away towards the door out of here... Hate vs Kindness... it's there, and it won't stop there.


	10. I'll be Good

So I have gotten to hear Toriel's words... I started to remember good times I had with other humans even after I started to hate humans... Is this what she would of wanted me do to. Get revenge or stay true to myself... It's the seconds one I fear... God what did I get myself in... Well either way I still need to get out of the Ruins. "Toriel I see your point... but I still need to leave the Ruins." She looks at me with pity and sorrow. "Have you really... Well you want to leave then prove it to me." "Prove what?" She then spawned flames at her hands. "You want to leave these Ruins, then prove me your strength... prove to me you can survive out there." A fight instilled itself. I press act on Toriel and check on her... Toriel - Attack 80, Defense 80, Knows about your pain and what is best for you... Wow she's going to be a tough cookie ain't she. Her flames come in but they fail to hit me. Act- Talk "Toriel don't bother you don't want to kill me so why bother fighting me?" "Of course I don't want to kill you but what about you... what are you going to do..." There is a sense of unease in the air. I notice Chara is narrating. It seems she been doing this when she first saw me. The flames come on me at the same way so I dodge pretty easily. Act- Talk "C'Mon Toriel let me thorough." She shakes her head no. Annoyance is starting to get to you. The flames still elude you. Act- Talk "Toriel I can handle what ever they can throw at me SO JUST LET ME GO!" "Does that involve hurting others? Are you going to hurt them... are you going to hurt me just to get what you want." Realization starts to get through... if you want your revenge your going to have to kill some innocents, you knew that already but the thought of you hurting one of the few people you cares for you... Fills you with less hate and more guilt... The flames come back as you think and they scratch you... HP 34/38. Despite the big amount of attack she doesn't seem to use even her full power at all, hell at doesn't seem to be even half of her attack is used. You ain't going... to go through with this anymore... Act- Throw You throw your toy knife at the wall and start kicking at it with full force... We beam at the fact that the knife is now unusable. Toriel seems proud at this but tries to hide that fact... Her attack is lowered even more. Her flames barely even come at you now. Act- Stare You stare at Toriel with sad and mournful eyes. She gets the gesture. Same attack as before. For 4 turns this repeats until... The attack doesn't even come. "I know you want to leave but... I want to care for you. I promise I'll be a good mother to you... I know I don't have much to offer but I do care for you..." "Mom I understand but... I can't." "Heh I can't even save one human around here... but I know and your right... You would be unhappy here... won't you. These ruins are small and you... your not the outdoors type are you... My expectations, my loneliness and my fears, I will put them aside if you can promise me something." "And that is..." "Will you be good my child... will you be nice and not hurt no matter what happens..." "Im not sure I can do that but... I can try for you." "Well that's all I wanted you to do... just try. Whatever happens just know Im there for you and there are others willing to be your friend" With that some tears and a hug happen and a sorrowful goodbye... The first one to be spared happens to save you from hatred... perhaps.


	11. Mockful Insight

I walk to the end of the line at the ruins when... he shows up. "Clever, very clever, what an interesting move." The fucking flower is there and is he judging me? "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you went up and did your own thing... and with that you spared the life of a single person... HA, Froggit, Whimsun, Vegetoid, Loox, Migosp, Moldsmal... Think about those names. I wonder... did they have any families, friends maybe even lifes? Hell they could of been someone's else Toriel… Selfish man, people died because of you." And they laugh before trying to run but I had other ideas... I try grabbing him but he got vines to cut me but he stayed anyway. "Hey what the hell... I didn't tell you to touch me." "Well screw you little bastard. Don't you dare mock me." The flower then rose up right up to my face and just smirked yet snarled at the same time. "Oh we have someone willing to talk back at me... ME! So I heard your conversation... all of it. Your going to let that woman tell you what do to..." "Well at least she gives a damn... what about you asshat what is your excuse!" "Wow you really don't know when to be quiet don't you... aren't you afraid of what I MIGHT DO TO YOU IF YOU TALK BACK!" "Go ahead flower, Don't expect me to go down without a fight." The flower then seems to think before just having a shrug with a smirk. "Oh no killing you know won't be fun." "Fun what fun?" "This entire adventure... it's all just a game to me, so your going to be good eh. Well somehow I doubt you'll last forever, as a goodie two shoes that is. So what do you think will happen when you find someone who spurns your good advances... What about an relentless killer. What happens then... will you keep up your charade at being a good person or will you just... kill them like the killer you are. heheheh I know what you are but they don't... and that should make things interesting no matter what happens. So keep being you... I can't wait to see you crack." And it that a mockful smile appears before it leaves. "Yeah well we shall see who get's the last laugh after this... come on Chara let's go." "Oh right of course... Thank you."


	12. Comic You

I exit the ruins to meet a cold area with snow... How the hell is snow even in here to begin with... I get my backpack and get a coat inside of the backpack. "Wow you got a lot of clothes in there... what else is in there." "You'll be surprised what I brought up here." And we walk ahead... a log is seen but we move forward... but a few steps after we go past the log a crack is heard... the log is broken. Someone strong is nearby... well that ain't scaring me. We then make it to a bridge with logs at the left and right of it but it is still passable. Suddenly we hear footsteps and... "Human... Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." I sigh and take his hand when... a get a whoopee cushion to deflate. "Heheh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it always's funny." "Uh what..." "Well the tension just went down the toilet." "Anyways, your a human right... that's hilarious." What kind of skeleton is this guy? Was he trying to be serious or was the tension a joke for him... "Im sans, sans the skeleton. Im supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but y'know... I really don't care about capturing anybody." "Then what the hell is the point of this." "Woah there language... but eh I just felt like meeting you like that... now my brother papyrus... He is a human hunting Fanatic... but in the more light vised way. Hey actually I think that's him over there. I have an idea, go on through this gate thingy. The bars are way to wide for it to block anyone but... maybe that's the point." We then walk forward. "Quick behind that... wait your too tall for it... eh go behind it anyway papyrus won't notice you anyway... I think." I go behind the lamp and of course it is to small for me but papyrus the taller skeleton comes to greet sans." Sup bro." "You know what sup brother, it been eight days and you still haven't re-calibrated your puzzles. You just hang around outside your station. What are you even doing?" "Staring at this lamp, it's really cool. Do you wanna look?" What? Is he serious! "NO! I don't have time for that. What if a human comes through. I want to be ready. I will be the one I must be the one! I will capture a human. Then I the great Papyrus will get all the things I utterly deserve. Respect, Recognition, I will finally be able to join the royal guard. People will ask me to be my friend. I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." "Hmm maybe this lamp will help you." Ugh if he ain't going to be stealthy about this I might as well not hide I quickly get of the behind of the lamp... but Papyrus somehow doesn't even notice me... "SANS! You are not helping you lazy bones, all you do is sit and boondoggle." Boondoggle... what word is that. "You get lazier and lazier every day." "Hey take it easy I gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton." And suddenly a drum roll happens... and I just laugh loudly. "Sans first that ain't funny and second of all stop laughing so loudly!" "Come on your smiling." "I am and I hate IT! sigh Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition? Before sans can talk I say something. "Maybe because your recognition is bonely." And then another drum roll happens. "SANS I SWEAR TO GOD! Well I will attend to my puzzles and then... for you. Put a little... backbone to it." And then a laughter happens and he walks away. "Really you already came out?" "Eh stupid-ness really is fun." "Stupid... I didn't see it." "Yeah sure you did." I try to walk of but Sans cuts me by saying "Actually hey, hate to bother ya but can you do me a favor? I was thinking my brother has been somewhat down lately. He's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day. Oh but don't worry he's not dangerous... even if he tries to be. "Yeah so what." So can't you just show yourself to him." "Yeah sure why the hell not." "Heh thanks a million, i'll be up ahead, also don't cuss in front of my brother please." He then walks... the opposite way. Yeah what a weirdo. A save point is ahead... saved.


	13. Box me impressed

A sign mentions that the box can hold items for you... and you can take it out later in a different place... I'm not sure how that works but if it works I'll be impressed. I look at my items and remember the pie Toriel gave earlier... Nice! I go ahead and I see Sans and Papyrus talking to each other. "So as I was saying about Undyne..." But he seems to finally notice me. "Oh my god is that a human?" "Uh I think that is a rock." He mentions the rock, it annoys me. "No dumbass that's a human talking to you." "OH MY GOD IS A HUMAN TALKING TO ME!" "Uh yes." "Oh my god, Sans I finally did it, Undyne will... Im gonna, I'll be so Popular, Popular, POPULAR! Oh ahem Human you shall not pass this area." "Yeah I will." "Well the great Papyrus says otherwise." "Oh great eh great at what your ignorance." I chuckle at that. "Huh no great at everything and of course that means stopping you. I will capture you and then you will be delivered to the capital. Then, then... Im not sure what happens after that but in any case continue only if you dare." "Oh I definitely will dare and eh I don't have anywhere else so... this is the only way to go." "Oh well good for me then since I will easily capture you... nyeh heh heh." "Well that went well... don't call my brother a dumbass. He ain't a dumbass." "Pff I beg to differ." "You'll see otherwise... well any rate your going so I'll keep an eyesocket for ya. I see an station when suddenly I get attacked. Snowdrake flutters forth. Act- Check This teen comedian fights to keep an captive audience. "Ice puns are snow problem." He attacks and with the pun realization, you chuckle a bit. "Ah yes someone who gets the pun good thing you don't have a cold shoulder." Attacked again and then a laugh coming from you. "Wow you think Im funny?" "Yeah your pretty good." Snowdrake seems happy and is willing to spare you... press the mercy button and then press spare to well spare an enemy. You spared your second enemy... nice. You walk ahead and see a sign saying absolutely no moving. You go ahead anyway and then a dog monster comes in. "Did something move... was it my imagination, I can see only moving things so... is anyone there... if your an human I'll make sure you NEVER move again." Doggo blocks your away. Act-Lie "Nope I ain't a human." "Really... then why do you smell like one?" He shows an unblock-able attack but... it's blue somehow, you couldn't dodge it. HP 34/38. Act-Lie "I assure you I am no human." "Oh yeah then tell me what do I like to do?" He attacks you with the same attack... you think staying still might prevent hurt... It works. Act-Tell "Squirrels, chasing them." "Well yeah that's is what I would do... Ok I belive ya." You spare Doggo. "Well keep an eye for any humans will ya." "Eh we shall see." I leave while looking at some dog treats. I see sans again. "Heya do you know my brother has a very special attack? If you see a blue attack don't move and it won't hurt ya." "Yeah I already figured that out with Doggo." "Oh well just remember that won't ya." I go up and see a snowman. "Oh hello, Im an snowman but... I can't move. If you would be so kind traveler please... Take a piece of me and bring it far away." "Uh sure why not." "Thank you... you know your aura has a... funny feel to it but Im sure your a good person. So take care." I go east to see Sans and Papyrus talking again. "Your so lazy, you were napping all night!" "I think that's called sleeping." "Excuses, Excuses. Oh-Ho the human arrives. In order to stop you... My brother and I made some puzzles... I think you find this one quite shocking. For you see this is the invisable electricity maze. When you touch the walls of the maze... this orb will administer a hearty zap. Sound like fun" "Hell no!" "Oh uh well your doing it anyway... so uh go ahead." I walk ahead and Papyrus got shocked instead... I give a chuckle at that. "SANS what did you do." "I think the human has to hold the orb." "Oh ok!" He then walks ahead while making an obvious path ahead. "Hold this please." He then walks back unaware of this. "Ok try it now." I look at the orb then throw it at a cliff then walk to Papyrus unamused. "Wha… Sans the human just threw the orb away." "Hey dumbass you see that path of obviousness ahead... yeah that's there." "What... Oh so there is well darn... but the next puzzle won't be so easy or exploitable, it has been designed by my brother sans. You will surely by confounded, I know I am." One laugh later he leaves. "Well that left much to be desired... first of all just because a obvious path is there doesn't mean you should throw the key away and second of all... Stop calling my brother an dumbass!" "Yeah no." "Sigh your going to be an handful aren't ya. Well you know about the suit papyrus made?" "Uh no." "Well we made it several weeks ago for a costume party... he hasn't worn anything else since. He calls it his battle body... heh isn't my brother the coolest." "Nope more like the dumbest." "Do I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" "Don't bother I going to keep saying it whenever you like it or not so later." I walk away and I hear Sans mutter something but what I don't know. Sans"s P.O.V "This human is almost making me wish I Haven't made that promise with that old lady... man she really knows how to pick them."


	14. Ice Cream and Stupid Puzzles

I go ahead but I see an bunny with an ice cream cart I think... I go to him. "I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold..." He then see's me and goes oh, it's an excited oh by the way. "A customer, hello there, would you like some Nice cream, it's the frozen treat that warms your heart. 15g each." "Uh you do realize I'm a human right?" "What I don't care, human or monster, your still an customer and I have a good feeling about you... so want some nice cream." "Sure I dig." "Great how many?" "Um two please. "Righto! 30g please." I give him 30g and I go ahead. I see an snowball but I skip it. Sans seems to be ahead and winks at me. "Heya want some fried snow... 5g." "Uh sure why not." "5g I meant 50g." "ON second thought no." "Ok your loss kid." "IM NOT A KID!" "Woah relax there I knew that I was just messing around." I go ahead but see it's just a guard post with a dead end. I go south skipping the snowball again and go to see... them again. "Oh human I hope your ready for the... Sans where is the puzzle?" "It's right there on the ground, trust me there is no way they can get pass this one." With one look at the paper I pick it up and tear it to pieces, they seem shocked about this. "Sans they didn't even look properly AND they ripped it up... human why would you do that?" "Because I hate puzzles!" "Oh great we got a human who doesn't like puzzles! Man why couldn't we get a human who likes puzzles!" And then he walked away. Sans just looked at me. "You know it would of been nice you just gave it a shot... or even looked at the paper." "Yeah no I don't do puzzles." "Kid why are you so negative all the time... can you try to be positive." "I'll be positive when I feel like... but right now I don't feel like it." I then get going. I then see a note a plate of spaghetti and a microwave, oh and a save point. I read the note first. It's basically papyrus saying this is a trap. Idiot! I then go to the spaghetti... it's frozen and even then I wouldn't try... I don't eat spaghetti. Saved and then looked at the microwave... it's not even plugged in... now that you think about how in the hell would it get plugged in anyway? You go ahead and... Lesser dog attacks you. Act-Pet You sigh and abruptly pet him his head got a bit higher... Somehow you can already spare him... so you do. You look at the snow and you see a switch... pressing it allows the spikes from the south go away. You go ahead only to probably be spotted by two guard dogs. " What's this smell... it's a human smell... Time for elimination. Act-Roll You roll in snow... your starting to mask your human scent... but not enough. They attack with axes but miss. Act-Roll You again roll in the snow... You think that is good enough. They attack you with heart bullets... weird. Act-Re-Sniff You get close enough for them to sniff... they think your a puppy somewhat you need to give them something else. They attack with axes again. "Act-Whine You whine... you think it's weird for the moment but they seem to believe you to be a full on puppy now. You spare both of them. "Wow sorry fella we didn't know." They leave and so do you... there are x's you press them then go to the switch where Papyrus is awaiting you. "What! How did you avoid my trap... though more importantly, is there any more for me?" "Yeah if you like frozen garbage, didn't even touch it." "Ok Frisk I got to admit your pretty mean." "Wowie you left the entire plate for me that's nice." I face palm at his stupidity. "Yeah sure that's why I didn't eat."  
I move on to see Papyrus again... "You know my brother Sans started a sock collection... how saddening, I wonder what he would do without such a cool guy taking care of him." "He'll do just fine without you... why do you think your cool?" "Hmm now that's a good question maybe because Im a great guy overall... I am tolerant at times, though my greatest achievement so far is the power to help others at need... even when they say they don't need it. But Everyone has a problem and I the great Papyrus will help them through, no reward is necessary." I go ahead to see another X problem. "Ah yes this puzzle... you were taking a while so I tried to improve by making it look like my face. But the snow got stuck and now the solution is different. Oh and my lazy brother is nowhere to be found... well what Im saying is... worry not human. I the great Papyrus will solve this conundrum. Then we can both proceed. So go ahead and try the puzzle yourself and maybe you will start liking them hm!" I'll try not to give the answer if I can." I look at the puzzle then complete it easy peasy then I stomp on the switch. "Wowie you solved the puzzle without my help." "Yeah this one was easy." "Hmm I see well maybe your getting the hang of it. Well see you later human." I then see sans. "Wow you did great without my help. Which is..." "Im going to stop you there I didn't need your help there and I didn't even see you at that puzzle so don't act like you know how it works." "Yeah yeah whatever you say human. I go forward and a weird tile puzzle awaits. "Hey human your going to like this puzzle." "No I won't." "Nyeh heh that's what you think... anyway this puzzle was made by the great Dr.Alphys. You see these titles." "Yeah I can see Im not blind." "Well good because those eyes are going to be helpful. Once I throw the switch they will begin to change color, each color has a different function. Red titles are..." I walk pass the titles to get to Papyrus. "Don't bother Im not doing it." "Seriously you didn't even try it... so can you just give it a try." "HELL NO!" "Oh... I see... well I... Onto the next puzzle." Papyrus leaves looking upset. Sans sighs and speaks. "Y'know man I can tell you don't like puzzles... but can you at least be nice about it. At least humor Papyrus on this next one it will make him happy." "Alright I'll try." "That's the spirit... I'll be honest that puzzle only does one thing and it's easy to pass thorough so I guess at least Papy won't know about that yet. Well take it easy man." What a experience.


	15. Enemy

After doing an ice sliding puzzle I go south Sans is there but I don't talk right now... Suddenly a monster attacks. Gyftrot confronts you. Act-Pick off You pick off a picture. He attacks you with presents... you manage to dodge it. You take off the the stocking filled with chicken nuggets... that you take. You dodge the weird beams of magic. You finish up by picking off barbed wires made from pipe cleaners... who puts that kinda stuff on anything... You spare it. You go to a weird cave with a a door... it has no handle on it. But you decide to use force to open the door... suprising it works... you managed to ram to the door open but before you can enter Glyde appears. He looks arrogant but knows how to fight properly. Act-Stand You just stand there he seems somewhat annoyed. He attacks with plenty of bullets and he hits. HP 33/38 He does some flips and tricks. Act-Applaud. You admit that was cool and clap, Glyde like's that. He attacks with more bullets... hits again. HP 29/38 Act-Applaud you clap again Glyde is getting somewhat addicted to it. "YEAH BABY MORE!" "He attacks with less bullets than last time... dodged it. Act-Applaud You applaud one last time before Glyde acts like he won over the show. "Yes thank you for your support and your admiration... you spare him. You go inside to see a white dog sleeping inside a room. The computer seems to be in working condition the internet here is old and not exciting, the dog seems to made some bad posts but they don't seem to be on purpose somehow. You leave the room where Sans is still there. "Heya seems you went inside see anything?" "Yeah I found a room with a dog an computer and some other stuff I didn't bother looking at. Oh and Glyde." "Hmm I see so that's where the dog lives... oh and Glyde eh yeah I saw him walk out he seemed happy. Guess you amused him eh good for you." You move along where... you get attacked by a Chilldrake and an Icecap. They both come at you at the same time. Act-Compliment You say some nice things about the hat... Icecap like's that. They both attack... they miss. Act-Compliment You say that hat is nice looking on it. You can spare Icecap now. You get attacked... missed again. You spare Icecap. Chilldrake wants something too. He seems to be looking for someone. Act-Shrug You shrug at him and say you don't know where he is... he is satisfied with that reply. You spare him. You finally get to a bridge and Papyrus and Sans are waiting for you. Or at least that's what you see but before you actually get to the bridge you pass some snow puffs. You see that one of the snow puff has 30g in it so you take it. Then you go a bit further before a big dog comes from one of the snow puffs... He then stands up and shows he has armor on him. Act-Ignore You don't feel like playing with it so you just stand... it inches closer to you. It attacks with a blue spear... which suddenly turns white and hits you. HP 25/38 Act-Ignore You still ignore it, it inches even closer. It barks bullets at you...dodged it. Act-Ignore You ignore it once again... it goes away being bored at you. You get to the bridge. "Human there you are... As an final puzzle I will activate a gauntlet which will fire stuff at you that will knock you unconscious and with that I can capture you." So here I go!" I expected an onslaught of pain but... nothing happens. "Hey bro what's the holdup." "Holdup what holdup Im going to press it..." Still nothing... "Ok I'll be honest Im not sure this is a good idea... what if it hurts the human more than it can handle... besides it might just walk easily from it... so Im making it go away... Away it goes." And with that the stuff goes away "Well no matter I will still capture you with my own awesomeness and expert fighting skills so uh be prepared to fight... bye." Papyrus leaves and Sans just shrugs at me. "So I your going to fight soon yeah... well I know you don't get Papyrus but even when he fights, he ain't dangerous so don't hurt him ok. Welp you two have fun!"


	16. Snowdin

I walk to snowdin town and see a save... saved I then walk to the shop. "Welcome to the Snowdin shop. I look around and see a manly bandana Def 7 I take it. "How much for this?" "50g!" I give her 50g. "Thanks!" "Hi what's up" "Good... welcome to snowdin. I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face... though it has been several years since a new human has came up here... your older than the rest of them aren't ya." "Yeah pretty much... what's to do around here. "Oh you want to know what do in Snowdin?" I nod at her. "Well Grillby's has food if your looking for fast food... the library has information about stuff you might not know about... which is especially true for a human like you. If your tried you can go to the inn for a nap. It's next door an my sister runs it. If your bored the skeletons will be the entertainment here. There are two of them brothers if you will but you seen them already I know. They just came here one day and just... asserted themselves here and... well yes we seen them before but they just seemed a bit different somehow." "Well history here what is it." "Oh yeah... remember your history class Im sure they talked about it somewhat. But right now we talk about Town history... you know a while ago we had some monsters live in the ruins... you passed Im sure. One day we left the ruins for... emotional reasons now no one is even allowed to go in there... Well that's what we thought but sometimes a woman comes here buys food and just leaves... she seems to come from the ruins... How long has she been there. Well anyway some fuzzy folk apparently like the cold so we build a town here... Snowdin it is." "Well life it is shit?" "Eh life is ok though a bit claustrophobic but we are doing fine... however most monsters want to be free from here and as long that possibility is there well we will be fine here gritting our teeth." "Really most monsters want to go to a death land?" "Well to be frank most monsters don't think about that because of the souls... 7 souls is what is need to break the barrier and with those 7 souls we will be free and... kill of your kind... no offense." "None taken I don't give a damn about them!" Well isn't that interesting... You seem to be the only one who doesn't like your own kind... other than the first child but that was along time ago... so anything else?" "Yeah 3 Cinnamon Buns." "Well that will be 75g" I give her the money and she give me the food... "Any chance You want to buy this glove in the box." "Huh no I don't buy things... heck no one does except for the Temmies at their Village... If your looking for a pawn shop they should be it." "Thanks bye..." I leave the shop and go to the library... their sign is wrong. "Hello welcome to the library and yes we know the sign is wrong." I first to go to the far left side of books. Love, hope, compassion this is what people say a monster's soul is made of... but the absolute makeup of a soul is unknown... after all humans have proven their souls don't need those things to exist. You can say that again. Next is a monster history book. Fearing the humans no longer we moved out of our old city, HOME... we braved the cold, the swampy lands and the burning heat... Until we reached what is called our capital... New Home. Again our king is bad at names... Yeah he does sound bad at names... I mean New Home really? Next is a book about monster's magic bodies. Because of a magic made body our souls are attuned to our body. If a monster doesn't want to fight it defenses will weaken... and the crueler the intentions of our enemies... the more we get hurt. Therefore a being with a powerful soul struck with the desire to kill...um lets end the chapter here...  
Stupid humans we can use that to our advantage... to say we can trick an monster to lower it's guard and then strike at it... That's the lowest blow and why we are the crueler race out there. Next book. The book is blank but someone is trying to narrate... "Sorry still working on it." Next book. While monsters are mostly made out of magic, humans are mostly made out of water. Humans with their psychical form are far stronger than us. But they may never know the joy of expressing themselves with magic. They never will get a bullet pattern birthday card... Who wants bullets an a birthday card and im pretty sure some humans know some magic... after all they made the barrier haven't they. Final book here. Monster funerals are technically speaking are cool as heck. When monsters get old and wither away they turn into dust... at funerals we take that dust and spread on it on the person's favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing. Then it's says how bored it is on writing said thing... weird. We leave the library and go eastwards out of Snowdin. And out comes a weird blizzard... and Papyrus is there.


	17. Papyrus

"Human... allow me too tell you about some Complex feelings... feelings about you. First off... your an freaking weirdo... somehow, you don't like puzzles and no matter what I do you don't even try to do them even when I what you to. But on the other hand your a good person deep down... I know deep down despite your shortcomings your an great person who can inspire others to do good." "Really is that what you think I am... Please YOU DON'T KNOW ME! You have no idea... of how stupid and naive you are. Tell me where is your greatness... your achievements, your smarts... and of course your knowing of me... face it YOU DON'T KNOW ME! By the way your pride sickens me..." "Human... you may not know it but you'll be surprised how much I know about you... But that doesn't matter... I have to capture you... and with that I can fulfill my long life dream... to become a royal guard and protect and serve the people... En guard human" Papyrus blocks the way... Act-Check   
Papyrus Attack 8, Defense 2... Likes to say nyeh heh heh. He attacks with an impossible to hit you attack... It fails to hit unsurprisingly. Act-Mock "Hey dumbass that couldn't of hit me!" "Hey selfless you are... you want me to feel better of fighting you." "No Im saying your an dumbass who can't even find the simplest sense of bad will!" "oh please I don't deserve such hospitality from you..." It seems he doesn't understand that you are being mean... wow. Same attack. Act-Mock "Will you get my message through that thick skull of yours... I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" "There is no need to lie to me or yourself, those barbs hide a hidden affection that you can't seem to rid of... for now." He seems to think only the positives of your meanings and in the situation... I don't know whenever to be impressed or dumbfounded... Same attack... Fight-Papyrus You slap Papyrus at full force... woah 100 damage... bad human. "So you start the first blow... well here comes my blue attack..." He then heaves an barrage of blue colored bones... but you stay still so they don't hit you... woah your soul is blue now... you dodged an suprise bone attack. "Your blue now... that my attack" He then laughs and now... your blue now. Fight... 52 damage "Yeah don't make me do that special attack." You dodge the bones... Fight 57 damage "whew I can almost taste my future popularity!" Fight 49 damage "I Papyrus head of the royal guard." Fight 54 damage... "Papyrus unparalleled spaghetti maker!" You notice he been putting beauty products on his ear place... despite the fact he doesn't have ears. Act-Mock "Hey Dumbass you don't have ears... your wasting your breath." "Oh yeah I suppose I don't... but nyeh, Undyne will really proud of me." You forgot to jump during the first set of bones... so you get hit. HP 34/38. Fight 48 damage. "The king will trim a hedge the shape of smile... my happy smile." You continue to dodge with grace despite the mishap. Fight 50 damage "Well... my brother... he won't change a bit..." You think his smile is starting to crack... Fight 55 damage "I'll have lots of admirers... but you might be hurt." Fight 53 damage... are you going to kill him? "Will you show your true self... will there be someone else like you..." You think about Toriel's promise so... you stop for now. Act-Tell "Ok that's enough man your going to get yourself killed..." "Aha there is your true self. I knew it was there." You sigh. Act-Tell "I mean it dude stop it before I have to kill ya..." "Well before that... behold my special attack!" A dog was shown chewing on a bone... probably his attack. "Hey what the heck... that's my special attack. Hey you stupid dog, that's my special attack." It start's running away... "Hey come back here with my special attack... welp it looks like I'll just use a really cool regular attack." He prepares a special attack. Act-Focus You focus on your surroundings... while having your eyes closed... how those that work? I'll explain later Chara. "sigh here is an absolutely normal attack..." You start to dodge everything with peak efficiency... the dog comes but you dodge it... you see a huge amount a bones but somehow you are able to jump really high long enough to dodge it all... to your surprise. "Well then... it's clear... you can't... defeat me... yeah! I can see you... uh standing there expecting something... well I the great Papyrus elect myself to grant you pity... I will spare you human... now is your chance to spare me..." Finally... you spare him... that was close. "Aw man I can't even stop you... though I will admit your pretty cool so maybe it's to be expected... Undyne is going to be disappointed at me. I'll never join the royal guard now... and my friend quality will remain stagnant." He looks like he's going to cry somewhat... are you going to mock him? "... Fine I'll be your friend..." Papyrus beams at that response. "Really! You want to be friends... with me?" "Yeah sure... maybe I can see what makes you... you." "Well then... I can make an allowance for you! Wowie this is amazing... I finally got you to show your inner you!" "Nice going Frisk... Despite everything perhaps you two would make great friends... Im rooting for it." "Well it is a wonder we two have met each other... I can't wait to know about you more... but you can pass me now... pass me is the way to the Capital... a powerful soul is acquired to pass the barrier unharmed... I believe you have that kind of soul... at the barrier you will meet the king. He wants to open the barrier or something like that with soul power. And then we monsters can go to the surface, to return to surface. Oh though to reach the exit you have to pass... Asgore the king of Monsters... his castle and himself. He is... well... A big fuzzy pushover... everybody loves that guy... I think. Im certain if you just ask him to return home we will let you... Well that's enough of me and you... I'll be home to be awesome and be a cool friend... good bye for now." And with that he leaves hopping excitably... a big fuzzy pushover... yeah that's what I remember Asgore to be... so what happened between my death and you coming here that Mom could hate him so much... Are we going to visit him? Papyrus I mean? "Yeah sure let's do that."


	18. Im not gay

In front of Papyrus is a building, probably his house. "Ah human there you are so you must be ready to go on a date with me. You must be serious about this..." "EXCUSE ME! Im not gay." "Oh um no I didn't mean it like that I was more thinking about a play date." "Oh um sure we can do that." "Ok then lets go to a special place of mine." He walks away from the building and I follow him towards something, then out of nowhere, does he turns around and go back to the building he was standing nearby. "Behold my house, okey dokey lets go in nyeh." You face palm again for the waste of time that was. You go in... Papyrus is exited to say the least. "Ok welcome to my house uh come and explore it to your leisure." "Ok first question why did you waste my time walking." Papyrus looks... okay I'll be honest I don't know. "Um didn't you want to feel the Snowdin spirit?" "No I want to to get this OVER WITH!" "Woah alrightey then no need to shout, sorry about that." You sigh and start the exploration of the house. You see a rock on a plate. "What's with the rock?" "Oh that, that is my brother's pet rock." ...You can tell he's serious, the stupidy of the situation makes you want to hit something really hard. I'll advise you to not be so aggressive about it. "He always forgets too feed it. As usual Im the responsible one here." It has sprinkles on it. You are not amused. "Papyrus, buddy let me tell you something. "Oh yes human?" "Did you know rocks ARE NOT ALIVE! BECAUSE THET AREN"T!" Papyrus is somewhat dazed by your comment. "That's just what they all say but it's alive Im sure of it." <:( Moving on. There's a sock with notes attached to it. SANS PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK! ok. DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN MOVE IT! ok. YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES, MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM! ok. AND DON'T BRING IT BACK! ok. IT'S STILL HERE! didn't you say not to bring it back to my room? OH FORGET IT! Seriously all this hassle over a single sock, Chara these skeletons are nuts. "Nutty you say? Don't you mean craztty." Snirk that's pretty good. "Thanks you man." Man up and let's go. Oh a tv this place has some electricity here I should keep note of that. "What do you need it for?" Something I can't live by without it. "Oh sounds important." Chara you have no idea how much it means to me. A couch to sit for that "important" thing nice, feels nice too. You hear jangling sounds in the couch, turns out 20g is in the couch. You take them thinking Papyrus is either too stupid to notice or doesn't mind you taking them. That's cold. Shut it Chara. "Rude man, rude." Frisk sighs at me and moves on. You see a joke book on the table, you decide to give it a read... inside of the book it has not jokes but a uh quantum physics book. Quantum what now? Im just as confused as you are. You open it to find... another joke book. Da fuck? You open that book to find... another quantum physics book. This goes on for about 10 books of each kind of book before Papyrus stops you. "Um yeah about that stack, I did the same thing you did once... It didn't stop going on until the 1000th book so yeah it's something." "How the hell is there that many books in one stack, which looks rather small I might add." "I wish I knew but Sans is a enigma, on that stack he made that stack you know, he won't tell me the secret of the 1000th stack." You pause, then move on. The kitchen it seems you look at the oven, Papyrus comes forward and talks. "My brother always comes out to eat. But... to be fair, he tries to bake now and again, the most recent thing is a quiche. Or at least I think that was the goal... it was filled with a sugary, non-egg substance... how absurd." "Uh how do quiches normally get made" "I don't know to be honest." You look at him with a (you serious?) face. "Then how it is it absurd." " Well it ain't spaghetti... and uh... you know, stuff." You give him a annoyed look which makes him studder a bit. You go to the refrigerator. "Ah- ha interested in my food museum. Please bask in my culinary artshow." Half of the fridge has containers with labels that say spaghetti... the other half has only a empty bag of chips. "Ok I know Im picky but even Im not that picky!" It seems Papyrus prefers only spaghetti... yikes is that even healthy? "I bet not..." "Hey human who are you talking too?" Papyrus heard you talk. "Oh myself... do it all the time." "Oh cool it must be wonderful talking to yourself all the time." Heh it sure is. You see a very high sink... why? "Impressed? I increased the height of of my sink. Now I can fit more bones under it, take a looksy." You take "a looksy" under the sink, the same dog somehow managed to be under the sink gnawing on a bone. "WHAT!? Catch that meddling canine!" You let it run away. "CURSES! That canine-" Suddenly Sans comes out of his room doing the... something failure sound with a trombone. "SANS! Stop plaguing my life with incidental music." After saying that he goes back to the spot prior to entering the house. A idea, a Funny idea comes at your mind. You test it out by going to the kitchen again... Papyrus goes to the kitchen entrance. You smirk and go out the kitchen... back to that spot. You exploit that walking as you go to the kitchen and living room over, and over again until you can't help but laugh. "Wowie Being a good host is such a workout, that means I must be doing something right." What a idiot, he might be fun after all. "Frisk that's called manipulation, that's not something a good human would do." Ugh I hate too admit it but she's right. Im not like those bastards up there... what a hell. You go towards Papyrus's room. "That's my room, If you finished looking around we can go in and do... whatever people do for da- uh I mean playing... yeah playing." "Heh nice save dork." You go into the room.


	19. The "Play Date"

You go to Papyrus's room, Papyrus comes in after you. You check the car like bed. "That's my bed, If I ever get too the surface I dream of driving in an actual car with bones tingling from the wind. But that ain't happening anytime soon so It's a dream for now, a dream I like to become reality some day, but for right now it's a dream only..." You see a computer, you wonder how the internet works underground... you take a look. "Ah the Internet. Im quite popular there. Nyeh heh, Im just a dozen away... from a double digit follower count. Uh yeah that means Im famous... right..." You look at his account... it somehow has negative two followers... Im not sure how that works. You see most of the reply's are from a account that has Sans's picture. "Ah yes behold the internet troll... mine at least. He keeps besieging my online persona with corny puns... don't tell Sans this but I know it's him. I mean no one else comes online everyday just to say jokes all the time... And I mean all the time." "You don't say... are you ready for the play date." "Oh yes ready when you are." "Ok... um how should we start this." "Let's try introducing ourselves and tell a bit about ourselves... does that sound good?" You are secretly kinda embarrassed at this... oh my. Zip it Chara! Whatever you say blushie. Ngah don't say it like that! "Ok... I'll go first... ask me 5 questions and I'll answer them for you." You try to think of some important questions for Papyrus... it takes a while but got your first question set up. "Ok first question is... what do you do exactly." You close your eyes... huh, to find out if it is the truth... again how?" I'll explain it soon just bear with me. Ok then Frisk I'll wait. "Wowie that's a good question... well for starters I wake up from bed and then I-" "I mean what you do for a living, not what everyone does... I want to know... what makes you unique..." "Oh my mistake I was going to get carried away with that. Well I do odd jobs now and again, I try to help people with their problems... even if some of them don't want me to help them. I want to one day be part of the Royal Guard so I can help those in need, like Undyne." Oh... he means it... If only he knew. "Frisk..." "Oh... next question... What do you eat BESIDES Spaghetti?" "Ah that's a tough question though Im bound to believe I also eat some Italian food. Some of them ravioli and some pizza now again... those three foods I eat the most of." Fair... fair. "What is your belief on us humans?" Papyrus seems to ponder the question... as if he's trying to find the right words for it. "Well I know... that we are stuck here because of said humans but I know there is good in all of them... if they tried I know that everyone can be a good person." Sounds naive but... he sounds conflicted by the statement... does he know more than he let's on... "It's probably so." "Ok then... well how is the underground for ya." "It's great there are some wonderful things you probably you would never see up there, like for example did you know about Echo Flowers?" "First I ever heard of it." "Well they exist... and spoiler alert they can be quite, echoey." Echoey? That should be something to behold. "Final Question, how's your relationship with Sans?" ...For the first time since you first met, Papyrus is 100% percent sad... I mean he was sad before but not this sad... "Human... can you keep a secret..." "Um sure if you like" He sighs, and then he sparks something shocking... "Well the truth is we are brothers, but you already knew that right... well, I love him with all my heart and soul and vise versa with Sans... but sometimes I don't think he trusts me... Sometimes he has night terrors, it's been bothering him for a while... but no matter what I do, he just deflects the worries I have for him says "It's alright bro" when I know It's not alright and... he lies to me all the time... usually about tense or sad things... he's trying to sugercoat everything bad and he's... just so sad all the time, he's depressed and I can't do anything to help him because he won't let me help him... Im worried about him and I fear It will get worst if nobody helps him so... yeah I love him but he worries me." You... Papyrus... "I... felt that way too..." "Really human?" "Yeah... the surface wasn't always depressing for me... Before... that incident... I..." Tears fall down as you cry... towards a skeleton you though wouldn't understand but... he hugs you. "Human... no Frisk Im sorry about what happened up there... I don't know what made you the way you are now... but I can help... please let me help..." You return Papyrus's hug with tears still in your eyes... "It's not fair... not fair at all, why did... they do that, my Parents... they didn't care for her... they let her die and she just called me a baby... they all did... I learned that day this world, Didn't gave a damn about good people... just cruel people being cruel towards... other people so I... NO IT"S TOO MUCH!" You raise your voice and the tears keep coming... your mind doesn't believe that of all people Papyrus would be the one comforting you... "Frisk... maybe we should take a break from this play date... do you want to sleep in my bed..." You nod and go towards Papyrus's bed, you lay down crying yet... it feels good. The bed feels nice... and soon you sleep. "Goodnight... Frisk..." Papyrus walks out the door...


	20. Asherah, the Other Self

???'s P.O.V

It's time, to go back out there... too see Snowdin again... I hope he kept his promise. The hidden hatch still works I see... not that it wouldn't of broke before. I sigh and open the hatch, footprints are shown 3 sets of prints, I wonder how he is dealing with all of this... Why do I worry so much, He had to kept his promise he had too! For not just everyone else's sake but his own sake. Is my face alright... Will it scare them again? Oh who am I kidding it always finds a way to scare someone even if's not on purpose. I walk... sooner or later I will get to Snowdin. It's a matter of how it's doing. Oh the Snowdrake seems happier than usual, I hope it's a good sign. The Snowdrake soon sees me, seems too happy to be scared or have any other emotion right now. "Oh It's the flaming lady, you look Hot today." Hehe that's a good one. " Oh Im sorry I didn't mean to yodel right now." We both laugh at the pun. "I got to meat someone nice today... I could of sworn it was a human but... it was nice." Oh he met the human... well that's a good sign. "Oh... What did uh, it look like." "Well, um lets see, oh it had legs and arms... Im still jelly about it... it had a shirt with a... some kind of monster on it, pants and of course a jacket for the cold air here." He smiled but that's not much of a description at all... besides most people tend to wear clothing... especially here. "Um that's nice anything else." He looked a bit confused before realizing what I meant by description. "Oh that kind of looks oh well for starters his eyes look... kinda sad but it was trying to look happy, Sans looks like that all the time... His color of eyes... Im not sure but they oddly look like a blend of the colors blue and green... hey lady is it possible to have a blend of eye color?" "Yes it is... although I think it is kind of rare." "Oh I see, what else... oh, well it's hair is brown... no blend that time. And it has a mustache." Oh that's him it's Frisk. "Oh Thank you, it's snow of you to tell me." "Hehe thanks lady... oh if you see it tell it I said hi." "Ok then I will." I run faster to Snowdin happy that's things are going well so far. Other monsters mention a nice, if somewhat grumpy new person was talking to the Skeleton Brothers a lot. Looks like Frisk have met Papyrus and Sans, oh those goofballs. After a while I get to Snowdin, it looks peaceful and as happy as it can get... for now that is. I go to the Shop in Snowdin... she might know where Frisk is now. I go in and the shopkeeper gives me a dirty look. "Oh it's you... looking for your human aren't ya?" Ugh even now she's still hating on humans... Has she forgotten about her or did she stop caring after Yellow Soul, the child of man... did unspeakable things. She was affected by Yellow, a lot, most of her sisters died by Yellow Soul and now she's just a very cynical bunny. "Look Im sorry about your sisters really I am but-" She cut me off with rage in her eyes. "SORRY!? Sorryies won't bring them back... NO ONE BACK AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENIED, YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE OVER OURS! Your human is in Papyrus's house. Now if don't want anything else GET OUT OF MY STORE NOW!" I shutter but I leave but before I go... "Did you say anything to the human." "Just the normal stuff... I didn't have time to Make him know How I really feel... about them and him... though it probably helped that he hated humans too... He knows it..." I leave and with a few tears in my eyes I go to Papyrus's house. You remember that despite Yellow Soul's horrendous actions you still cared for humans... Not all humans were like him even if it was easier to deny that their were good humans too... But these days you had too, it's too late to turn back now... and besides someone has to help them you weren't the kind of person to deny the good, humans are capable to good too even after what's happened to them... Chara made sure of that. I knock on the door. Papyrus soon opens the door. "Oh uh "Asherah" is it?" "Um yeah that's me. Im here for well you know." "Oh of course the human come in, come in." As soon I came in I sat on the couch kind of tired. "So uh want me to get the cloak or whatever makes you look like that off you now?" "Yes Papyrus that would be nice..." "Ok Queen, you got it." "Heh thanks but it's more Ex-Queen now..." "Well officially yes, but uh It just sounds weird to say Ex-Queen to me, you know" "I know Papyrus... I know."


	21. The Trusting, The Distrustful and the Compassionate

Toriel's P.O.V

After a while to rest I got up... "Oh Papyrus" "Yes ma'am?" "Where's the human?" "Oh... he's in my room sleeping in my bed. He seems to had a rough time up there..." I flinch at the statement but I try to quickly regain my posture. "Oh... I see. I hope he will be fine after the nap." "Yeah me too... that reminds me where is that lazybones I wanted to have a talk with him." The door to his room opened. Sans came out of his room... Was is just me or did he looked Shocked to see me for a second or two? Well whatever the case he is, at his usual face now. "Oh hey bro and... Toriel how are ya?" "Oh Im doing just fine Sans, Im checking on the human." "Ah I see... Pff." "Sans is there something the matter?" "Heh you got me as usual... Papyrus go to your room now." Papyrus looks shocked but he refused to budge. "Sans... If I don't mind I wanted to talk too you to." "Yes we can do that later... we going to talk about private business now so off you go." "Sans I think your brother will be fine tal-" "NO!" He suddenly screamed at us. "I.. uh just no... Papyrus please..." "Ngh fine brother I'll take care of the human while you do your "stuff"." He looks sad and angry but he did go up to his room like his brother asked him too. "Sans what was that? That hurt his feelings." "Tori... please this is something that could brake Papyrus's heart... and yours too." I knew it... he must of Checked Frisk. "Well I'll take a seat then. You too Sans." We both then took a seat on the couch. "Now Sans about... Fris-" "Don't give a name to me... the human does not need a name" "Of course he does... he's a person just like all of us." "Yeah well not a very good person at that." I look sad at the implications of that statement. "Sans... what's wrong?" His sockets darken... and he... "Your human is a killer Tori." ".... I know Sans." He looks at me like I was joking... but when he saw I was serious... Anger didn't even begin to describe his face. "Toriel you wouldn't." "I would Sans knowing what I know now." "Tori what were you thinking!? IM NOT GOING TO PROTECT A KILLER! I looked at him with pity... "Sans please listen-" No im not protecting a killer and you shouldn't of either!" "Oh SO I SHOULD OF LET CHARA DIE TO!?" I said this with anger... Sans's anger changed to sadness... I didn't care what they thought of him. "Tori I know your still upset with Chara's death but he isn't Chara." "Don't you think I know that... don't you think that I get nightmares of her and Asriel's death from time and time again. I know he has killed but I want to save him GOD DAMMIT!" I looked at Sans with Stern yet pleading eyes. "You... don't have to protect him but at least give him a chance he needs it... Him feeling like he is being loved might be the only way to help him." "Tori... you can't save everybody." "Yes I know but Im going to save him... so don't get in way Got it." Sans looks shocked at that statement... "Tori... was that a threat? Are you threating me over a human you barely even know? A HUMAN OVER ME!?" "YES!" With that statement Sans growled and was preparing to leave the house. "FINE... Go... "save" your precious human... Your only going to be disappointed when he kills you or someone else." The door gets slammed then it opens again... "I tried... you know but I can't just afford to take it easy anymore... you know?" It closes again thoughts gearing in my mind... one part is saying that Sans is right... they up there didn't care when you pleaded for mercy or a chance to hear them out... hell some tried to stab you in the back... EHEHEH They didn't know what hit them by the time they turned to ash. But another part the one your listening too is telling that they are hurt... they are suffering and without someone to take care of them they will kill again... you seen it happen, before a person who ran out of faith in everyone and the world went on a killing spree simply because no one would love them... by the time you reached out for them... it was too late, they couldn't believe in anything even remotely good... not even you, you had no choice but to put them down... Even If it hurt and against your better judgement, you comforted then till they finally died... they finally seemed happy even if it was only for a bit... like they finally believed in something good again... it was too late to save her... but maybe with my power and caring nature... I can save someone else.


	22. Queen is mostly unliked

Sans"s P.O.V

I go out the house door still fuming about Toriel's decision to help a killer human... not that she supported Yellow Soul but still he was a killer, you checked him and it never lies... but that apparently he was more important than... Oh who was I kidding she almost always took the human's side over her own kind. You liked her but sometimes she was soft for her own good... or too biased against her own kind, you do and still will be shocked at how the queen can be so... hostile towards monsters at times... hell when Chara was around she made sure nobody harmed her, by force if needed. It was a somewhat unpopular choice to take Chara in as their own child... but Asriel and Toriel weren't going to take no as an answer... even now she took the human's side on this, no matter how much it would of better off for everyone (But mostly Toriel) to do otherwise. But again she was to soft so... now he will be staying at our place most likely... ugh. I go to Grillby's where I greet the usuals and of course with a fake yet convincing smile to all. I sit on the bar stool and just plot my head to the bar. "Hey Grills... the usual please." Grillby was mostly a silent man... as in he takes a while before saying a reply to something. "... ok then." After a minute or two he gets me a bottle of ketchup and a small side of fries just because he cares... even if it ain't obvious at first. And of course after Grillby gives me the stuff he has a look of What's the matter Sans. It didn't matter but I would humor him anyway. "Oh... nothing... nothing at all." Grillby always was more... well aware of my state and of course he had a look that said, I can tell your lieing sans tell me the truth... please. I might as well tell somewhat about the problem today... "Well did you hear about the human here" He gave a somewhat pondering stare before nodding his head. "Well... you know, I don't trust them." He gave me a worried look before opening his mouth. "... Why not sans... then again you have become a lot for cynical like mostly everyone else here these days." I look at him with a you serious face... he can't be serious... most of the humans that fell down here didn't make much of an impact except for a few people... but then the one with the Yellow Soul came in... his love was at 1.. just like everyone else when they fall down the hole... but when he came out the Ruins door his love was at 6... and he didn't stop killing there, oh no, at Snowdin, while the townsfolk were doing their usual stuff it came... and then with a gun... that somehow shot people not with regular bullets, but magical bullets... Im still wondering how the people up there managed to pull off a magic shooting pistol out of their asses. But it happened... and he killed countless people... even the kids... even those who begged it to spare them... there was no mercy, and the survivors were the ones who ran away... or at least ran away successfully. It continued on... and on till they got to the bridge in Waterfall that takes you towards Hotland. Undyne for all tense and purposes was still training but she was one the best recruit the Royal Guard has seen... well since we first were trapped Underground in a unknowing hell. She met this... thing that killed... maybe about a hundred people... and that was just the lowest estimate. She almost died... no she did die but yet she didn't... when he struck her with the gun her HP went to zero... hell she was about to dust, but... something in her made her not die... she turned into a bigger badass and killed that human. She became the Captain of the Royal Guard and the hero of the monsters in a single moment. After that... Toriel with her Asherah disguise... went to the town in a attempt to help... but everyone there knew about her pro human sentiment... and they soon lashed out on her, if the most ringing sentence out there was WE TOLD YOU ALL HUMANS WERE EVIL! Ever since she became even more shunned by the monsters... when the human with Green Soul entered the snowy land... a mob was formed to protect them from the human... But she was protected too... by a talking Snowman, Toriel herself... and most shockingly for most people my own brother, Papyrus. But even after all their anger and lashing out... the monsters eventually and begrudgingly let her pass... Undyne of course got involved but a certain robot seemed to also be on her side... After a long journey with just the snowman to guide her, Asgore awaited her... well that's what most people think. Well in the end She, the green souled kid died and her soul taken to one of the special jars that prevent a human's soul from death indefinitely... And that was the end of that... or so people hoped... but Toriel hoping that the human's kindness would let them prevail and of course that Asgore changed his mind over the genocide of all humans... Those hopes were shattered in a instant when she came to Snowdin one day to get Groceries... Some of the Royal Guard mocked and taunted her about the dead human... they said some really mean things... but when they mocked Chara... she was the one who lashed out, she killed all of those guards except for two... R1 and R2, she spared them but not before scaring them with her hand of flames... she told them to always remember it as it will never come off till they atoned for their sins. They wore a helmet ever since because the scar on their face... wasn't pleasant to look at, she went towards the castle... but she didn't kill Asgore... but some say a note was found where the corpses of the fallen children was from her... Asgore was never the same again and we never got to see what the note said... but people could only imagine what it said. After that long train of thought Grillby had a look of Sans... are you there? "Yeah Im still there in real land... just thinking about what you said..." "... Oh, well I know everyone here... and... well look Sans every adult here had their good views of humans shattered when... well you know happened, and though some people tried to get along with humans... they did, though in the end the human with the Yellow Soul... well they became... less postive and more pessimistic... all except Papyrus of course, though he was always special just like you said. Look Im saying you should't be willy nilly about accepting all humans... but you should at least give them a chance... Queen Toriel did and I don't see why that should end with her... Green... no, Emily was one of the Sweetest kids I ever seen... no wonder too. So whatever beef you think this human has... give him or her a chance and who knows maybe you would be friends... Just like with Chara all those years ago." Ugh as much I hated to admit it... even after he has killed she... Well she accepted Chara even after learning about some of her dark past... but not all of it but enough to paint Chara in a not so perfect position but... they Asriel and Tori still loved her... Rumor though was that Asgore secretly hated Chara and all humans... even before she admited to some dark things. Even before she even arrived to the underground... but that was just a rumor but now... who knows. After finishing that thought just now I nod at Grillby and just walk back home for once... they better not dead or someone is going to have A VERY BAD TIME!


	23. Hurts a lot... no thanks to them

Frisk's P.O.V

I been sleeping for a while, or at least attempted to sleep with clothes on... but it's so hot even though Im in a house with a snowy atmosphere so I take them off... I hope Papyrus doesn't get the wrong idea... last thing I want is a... well Im not sure how to describe it but it's there. My soul is aching and it hurts... Why did they guilt trip me to being nice by being nice... if only if they hated me so... it would of been so much easier to kill them... they are people but... it's hard to imagine those two as actual monsters... just like Azzy... and Chara...:( Monsters up there, or so the stories say, are supposed to be beasts with no capacity for anything positive in their hearts... their souls are supposed to be wrapped around with hate that is all man kind... but even before you wised up to the cruel, cruel world you knew that wasn't true... You... no I always believed in the good that monsters had... Grandma always had the opposite stories to tell about Monsters... she was there when they still coexisted together in peace and happiness... A great massacre during the tenth elections was said to be caused by the work of monsters... Even if that true... why did all monsters then suddenly become the bad guys... you will never know... and still you had a feeling it was lie... that massacre was a scapegoat for the monsters... you were sure of it... even if bad monsters existed you knew deep down no matter what everyone said, there was good monsters... Azzy and... the love of your worst part of life... I mean she was a big reason I couldn't break down and die... She too was a monster and you... Why am I saying you instead of I from time to time. Eh it didn't matter... besides Chara was probably listening now, Aren't you? "Um guilty as charged... Im sorry but do I know you?" Oh that's right... I look different now...well I had proof... I reach to my backpack that is sitting near the bed... I look for a while but... the thing that made sure I remembered you two always was, it... oh there it is... I almost forgot it but she... Her name is and still is... Luci...

Papyrus's P.O.V 

After the talk or attempt to talk to him... I went to my room reluctantly... after I checked Sans's room for anything that shows anything and I mean anything that troubles him... but it wasn't there... it usually was the case, Sans despite being a lazy bones always did a good job hiding stuff... though that may be helped by his lazy nature and his very messy room... before I left the room I heard yelling... before I could listen to what they were saying Sans had slammed the door in a heff or so it seemed... the only thing I heard was: "I tried... you know but I can't just afford to take it easy anymore... you know?" Im not sure what that was supposed to mean... but after a while a heard Queen Toriel sobbing... and then a sinster laugh... but it only lasted a second or two... after that more sobbing. I the Great Papyrus would comfort her... even if Sans was the reason... I was sure of it... after all he unintentionally hurt Me too... mostly because he wouldn't trust me with his problems. I open the door and walk towards the stairs. "Lady Toriel is something the matter... I can help if you want it." She looked at me, she nodded and with a hand told me to take a seat... even though I prefer standing while talking I did it because most people aren't as fit and athletic as the Great Papyrus... and most people perfered to have it that way. after taking a seat she somewhat stopped crying... I hope she will let me help her.

Toriel's P.O.V

With a bit of alone time... Papyrus came in and asked if something was the matter, I didn't notice I was crying till the tears got in the eyes for a bit. After a while to gain some posture left I spoke: "Oh... Papyrus Im worried about the certain affairs of this kingdom of mine... not that Im a ruler of it anymore." "Ah... I see, well not to worry if it's about the human, then that can be easily rectified by simply letting the human talk and get to know the monsters around here... Im sure with time and I and you helping out we can get the monsters to understand the plight of... well, what been through the minds of people these days." I chuckle at the thought... but I knew all to well that wasn't going to be a easy task at all... and if they knew about his... No they had to understand again, they had too. For their sakes and his sake. "Well... Im not sure it will be actually easy at all... but I appreciate the gesture all the same." "... Because of Yellow Soul?" I figured that would be a topic sooner or later with the situation right now... "Kinda... not all of that is the reason... but yes it is a reason none the less." It was still a heavy matter in the air... a child had killed so many innocents... and they blame me for being too... "naive" as it was... but that was just them forgetting about Chara... and trying to block off Emily's good deeds to justify their soon to be reunited war. If it was the only the island that would be... wiped off then maybe... but the Entire World, no way, no way you were ever going to be a part of that. It was full on genocide is what it was and I will not repeat that same horrendous actions that, they the children of man have commited to the monsters and to themselves... Even if they were human, some other humans were bullied, mocked and ostracized for a number of stupid, petty, and just inhumane reasons. I wouldn't want to become the monster they claim we are... unlike them. "Papyrus... I want you to keep a secret... and only because it's for the human." He narrowed his eyes... and then sighed. "You know I don't like secrets... but if it helps the human... on anything... then I will... accept for the time being." I knew that he indeed hated secrets... Sans didn't help the matter at all, I wish he could be more open to people. "Well... do you know what LOVE is?"


	24. Help

Papyrus's P.O.V

LOVE!? Im... not sure why she mentioned Love, after all love is... love, but she made it sound so sinister, so I don't think she's talking about regular love. "LOVE? I would normally say I know what love is but something tells me Im thinking about the wrong kind of love... Am I right?" She sighed and nodded. "Yeah that's probably so... Let me explain what kind of LOVE Im talking about." But before she can speak again the front was being knocked at. "Oh, it must be Sans we can talk later, I need to talk to him." She sighs again but she relents and goes upstairs. I then go to the front door and Answer it... Yup it's Sans. "Oh hello lazybones I see your back... with a bottle of ketchup again. Did you go to Grillby's Again!?" He nodded and laid on the couch like the lazy man he is. I sigh and sit with him... if only to talk to him. "Brother we need to talk and Im not sure how to say this but... well I think you don't trust me at all." He looked at me and he sighed. "Bro I totally trust you... but this is complicated business that I got myself into, and I don't want you getting hurt... or worst." "Oh don't be ridiculous Sans... Im 23 years old and I can totally take care of myself." "Pap please... this isn't about you being a full adult now. It's scarring stuff and I prefer if you didn't get scarred like I did ok... end of story." "Oh no, we are not done yet Sans." "Yes we are and if you excuse me I got a headache to get rid of so Im going to bed, don't bother me please." He teleported to his room at usual when he was done talking about... well deep stuff or anything that bothered him at all... Ugh I swear Sans is just is so stubborn as a mule as times... and this is a time where he did just that. One day he'll have to come clean to the Great and Magnificent Papyrus. But until then I have to guess at straws here.. about what is bothering Sans. The human may need assistance with being helped so I will help him with the problems he has... if he can talk about them... he better, I don't need another person bottling up their problems... I already have someone like that and he only got worst in due time. Well up I go.

Toriel's P.O.V

Well, while being upstairs isn't always a bad thing to be when you try to eavesdrop, I knew Sans might have had suspicions about me getting too nosy about their business... I been caught sometimes and he got angry with me at times... That ironically got me closer to him at times too but it got us into fights from time to time as well. I might as well check on Frisk for the time being. I opened the door to Papyrus's room... there was clothes all over the floor... even his underwear was on the floor... luckily he had Papyrus's blanket covering him up. He was awake and was rummaging through his backpack for something. After getting what seems to be a locket of sort he saw me. "OH... um hi there." It's as awkward as it looked like. "Oh... I uh apologize for um... well you know... should I go?" "... No you can stay. I want to show you something anyway." He looked at me and gave a 'take a seat look'. "... Oh that's sweet but Im afraid... Im not ready yet for this." Frisk looked angry... till he remembered that he was naked and suddenly his face got all red in embarrassment. "What... No, no, no I didn't mean it like that... I mean... your nice and all and..." He got even more embarrassed. "I DON"T WANT TO BANG YOU!! Not that your uh ugly and all... your a pretty woman... but uh... what I meant is that I just wanted to talk about stuff... If you don't mind. No banging included." He said the last sentence with a face all red and hands being somewhat wild. It was kind of sweet... and funny at the same time... but there was no need to be rude, so I held in my laughter and took a seat near him. "Um sorry my child I didn't mean to imply... that you were flirting with..." Ok now Im embarrassed from this situation we got ourselves in. "Oh... um I mean... I didn't get what you meant... and so I thought... This was not how I thought this would be how we started the conversation..." "Yeah... me neither. But in to be honest... I need some help with this Journey of mine... and I thought you should know something... about Me... and how I know your Children." I did admit it... I was curious and wondering how this teen knew my children... "Yes... Im listening, my child... this is still hard for me." "... Me too... me too. Well... for starters you should take a look at this openable locket... It may give you the answer you seek... but that will most likely will take some explaining to do... so would you mind opening it for me." I nod and slowly open the locket Frisk had... The tears came to me quickly...as I saw a picture of a presumably younger Frisk... with my babies Chara and Asriel together with all of them smiling happily.


	25. Surface Friends - Frisk's Memory of the First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold text is Frisk narrating the memory to Toriel... the Italic text is for Frisk's mom only... for sinister reasons.

Toriel's P.O.V

The locket was still in my hand, paw, whatever it is called. The locket shook as my hand shook in shock and melancholy. Did they... was that who they were visiting all this time during those... I needed an explanation about this... I needed it now. "Frisk... what is this. How... is this possible?" Frisk sighed and he got a sad look. "I figured this would be the case... Ok I don't need to explain it... because I can show you." I look at him wondering how he could even show me anything else. "Frisk... how are you going to do that?" "Well... I'll be honest, I haven't done this a lot, hell this is my second time doing this but... Im going to use a technique that a special someone I know used and mastered to give memories... in a sence so... tell me if this hurts... in one way or another and I'll stop, are you ready?" A technique... Im not sure what he meant but... if it helps me give me some closure... and some needed answers, then I'll do it. "Ok Frisk... I trust you, ready when you are." But before Frisk could do this technique, Papyrus opened the door. "Hello human and lady Toriel how is... everything?" Right as he said the last word he noticed the scattered clothes on the floor. He looked at us with a weird look. "Oh.. uh, am I interrupting something here? No don't answer that... I'll come back when... uh you have your clothes back on... so uh-" Papyrus gave us an embarrassing look... oh my. "PAPYRUS! We weren't doing anything... adult like. He just is hot from the bed sheets... right Frisk?" "Yeah... it's more comfy sleeping naked." Papyrus gave a relived look after we finished the sentences. "Oh... good, well... you two uh make sure it stays that way... and I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He then left the room. "Im sorry Frisk, but as I was saying, Im ready." He nodded... he touched his head, got a... memory perhaps... It was hard to tell, it looked like an orb with some pictures... When it touched my head... I was overflowing with... yes it was his memory. And it showed, too I was floating in a weird like bubble... and I saw it. The memory was starting. And now I watch.

Frisk"s Memory Begin

**I was 7 years old at the time, back when I was still a kid, and the cruelness of the world was still hidden from me at the time... Me and my parents were at the nearest mall shopping for things that we needed... or so they said, it was quite boring in the mall and they didn't allow me to play in the arcade... but they said I could explore, and do whatever kids do when they were bored. Now to get to the meat of the moment let me explain something that not many people know about... about me that is. You see Grandma said We, her, my parents and myself were in some kind of special legacy... The First War... they were pure blooded humans back then but when we first discovered this island they saw the monsters... They were there peacefully and they opened up to welcome us... despite the warnings of the peasants the rulers of the Monsters at that time welcomed the humans... It went well for 10 or 15 years... but bigoty and racism were afoot... after all they weren't human the humans said... but the War started out in fear... as the humans learned about the Monsters and their souls... and their souls as well. The monsters souls, were to turn to dust as the monster's body when they died... except for the Boss Monsters... they had their souls persist after death... if only for a while. But the humans... their souls would always persist after death and soon... the fear came as this 'What would happen if a monster took their souls for power... or something worse. The humans in the minds of fear and bigoty, they declared war on the monsters... and most humans whent along with it... except for my ancestor and a few others... my ancestor was a Paragon among the monsters... while the humans called her a traitor, after all they sided with the "things" instead of their own kind. Her name was... Nanika and she and a few others rallied with the monsters... it was because of her, that the war came to end with no side being completely wiped out... A truce was struck despite cries from both sides to end the other side... many people, both monsters and humans perished from the war and vengeance from the ones who lost a loved one or more was there. But a peace did come, as uneasy it was... but it eventually calmed down and for the most part everyone got a happy ending... She felt in love with a comrade of the war... and before the war a best friend. They soon married as Nanika and the husband Bveanit, they lived happily together and... well they made some babies and the legacy was born. Now we are part monster... we look completely human sure... but we had powers that a normal human could not begin to get a hold of... unless you had a mutation of sort... but I digress. I was gifted with a very heighted sence of the world... it was even a bit like Echo Location that bats had... but while I was and still am nose-blind, when I closed my eyes, and focused on the surroundings around me... I could see so much, and hear much, so much more... well that helped me discover your children... so back to the seven year old me.**

**I was at the mall was bored... and my video games didn't do much for the time being... so I used my bat like power... and noticed so much about the mall... it was very loud... but not loud enough to drive me out of it. I can focus on specific, things and... I noticed a very... unusual boy, it was odd when I first noticed him... I could sworn the boy had fur all over him... yes that was Asriel... but I didn't know that yet... after all I just met the boy... now Monsters... even after that... massacre of sorts... I always believed in your kind... I knew you weren't all evil beasts, they in school said they, the monsters had no capacity for anything positive in their hearts... that their souls were filled with hate for everything that is man kind... but if that were true... then why Did Nanika side with them... why did till that massacre did they and us coexisted together... The seven year old me didn't have an answer to that question... but now I did... AND I HATE THE ANSWER <:( But... I again digress, now that the context is explained... lets show the memory properly now... You might like what you see here... it proved we could indeed coexist... after all isn't that why you...**

Frisk's P.O.V

"Mom, Dad come one can we please hurry up with the shopping... it's so boring around here. _"Son please this is very important stuff... our work and other things in our life requires us to shop for it, right Husband."_ "Oh... yes important stuff... Honey give the kid some money for the arcade and let's go." _"No way... Did you hear about what the school has been..." "_ Pst honey, Frisk is still here." " _Ugh... Frisk, dear go... explore the mall... do anything else besides bothering us ok."_ "Sigh ok mom I will." _"Good... that's a very good... boy."_ And so my parents once again go without me and I can explore the mall to my pleasure... if I want too that is. Eh... I got my Nintendo Ds, I'll just play some Pokemon Pearl right now. **A half- hour later...** Eh... Sheesh... they should of been back by now... I'll guess I do some actual exploring. "Awesome powers GO!" I close my eyes and focus... I can see... almost everything now, it's pretty loud... louder than normal, but there's hundreds of people around here so that make's sence. "What interesting things do I spy today... Nothing that I can-" Oh... that boy over there... it looks like there's fur all over him... OH MY GOSH IS IT A MONSTER!? I always wanted to meet one... hope it's the real thing. I run towards the boy and I can hear a conversation... with a normal looking girl. "Chara... this place is so cool, I can't believe they have all this room just for shopping. The biggest shop in the Underground is nowhere near as big as this Chara... why would you want to run away from all of this? "... Let's just say there is a hidden darkness around these... hey... is someone there, SHOW YOURSELF!" Wow that girl is rather... uh good at finding things. "Hello there." They look at me... one with some kind of look I can't describe... and the the girl with a face... that is pretty dang angry. "Oh... uh... it's just a child Chara let's go." "Hold up Azzy... this kid... who are you?" "Oh, my name is Frisk and I saw your friend had some fur on him... is he alright?" They look at me in horror... is that a knife the girl is holding? "... Ok kid see this knife here... if YOU KNOW WHAT"S GOOD FOR YOU... YOU WON'T TELL A SOUL ABOUT HIM... OR ELSE... KNIFE." "Knife... isn't it dangerous for you to be holding that? Also why are you yelling?" The girl... not sure what she's thinking but she looks... worried for some reason. "... Is it just you... or do you have friends with you?" I shake my head and say No. They seem somewhat relived... but their faces... "Right... yeah just you... Asriel... can I do the thing? Or..." "What... NO Chara... not yet at least... maybe he's nice... let's just talk somewhere private... ok?" "... Fine, but only for you Azzy. "Whew thanks Chara." "Oh somewhere private... where should we go... Um Chara, and Asriel is it?" "Yeah... those are our names... now follow me to an alley nearby... and we can talk there." "Oh ok then, Im sure my parents will be fine." **We walked towards an nearby Alleyway nearby the mall... when we got there... their faces were serious.** "Ok... um Frisk was it... please... let me explain why Im here..." "Huh... no I didn't wonder that... I was just wondering... if your a monster :D is that true?" They look at me... with a unknown look, the darkness made it hard to see their faces. "Yes he's a monster... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" "... I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A REAL MONSTER AND NOW : **D** IT'S FINALLY CAME TRUE! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU MR.ASRIEL **:D** NOW FIRST OF ALL-" "Woah, woah... woah slow down kid. Your talking to fast." "Oh... Im sorry I just got so excited to see a real monster for the first time. If it's alright with you, can a ask you a question Asriel?" Asriel looks somewhat... uh flusstred... no that's not right uh... what was the word again... Oh that's right, flustered. The girl named Chara finally looks relaxed, like she can relax... at all now. "Oh... um sure... but just one question for... uh now. What is it?" I starting thinking about a question... Oh Grandma's stories gave me a queston. "Is it true that all monsters are made of magic?" "Oh, yes it is in fact, everything in our lives is magic in some form or another... it's kinda a big part of our lives as it is. Um... you got your question answered... what are yo going to do now? "Oh, they, my parents have to see you, they be so excited to-" "NO! ...No they can't know... nobody else should know..." "Huh why not... if they see you they are sure to see that good monsters truly do exist." "Yes... while that would be nice in theory... that is not something Im willing to risk him for... period." I look at them... I was going to tell them to not be so scared and just give a chance but... they look so scared... why are they scared, I mean sure the humans as of now aren't in a good relationship with the monsters... but if they see this bundle of cute surely... they would listen... but until they are ready... I suppose I can keep a secret for now. "Oh... alright but... I still think everything will be fine." "Heh Believe me... you have no idea... do you about... Well make sure it stays a secret... please." "Ok fine then... we got to meet every now an again... I want too know you two more. And about Monsters as a whole... is that alright?" They look at each other... Asriel gives a hesitant nod... Chara then sighs and then gives a thumbs up. "Yeah... sure but not at this alley... the forest clearing... we meet there with you again... at 10:00 at Saturday this week... Got it?" "Oh ok, that's two days from now... Well I better get going... bye Chara, bye Asriel... see you soon. "Um Yeah see you soon Frisk..." "Eh what he said."

After a walk back to the mall I see my parents talking with a guard, they see me and come to me. _"Oh Frisk there you are... we got done with our shopping ten minutes ago... where were you boy?"_ Oh, I was just exploring... just like you said I could do..." " _Ah yes I did... Well whatever lets go boy._ " "Ok mom... it is ok to go outside, Saturday?" _"Huh... yeah no school I guess... so I guess it fine... Just make sure you stay alive boy... got it?"_ 'Yes Mom I'll be fine." _"You better be... I need you."_ "Hehe I know, after all your my parents and I love you both..." _"...Yeah whatever you say..."_ "Don't worry Frisk, we will be there for you... hey no matter what always... listen to your mother... it may save you someday..." I didn't understand why he said it like that but I nodded and whent to the car... **If I was wise enough back then... I would of known why everything was the way it is... They Chara and Asriel... they were scared of me... after all I knew their secret... If I foolishly told my parents... Well that never happened... until the Fucking bitter end... I hate them so much... they never saw me as a person who could do whatever he dreamed to be... just a pawn to be married off to a bitch... Well that was mostly my mother I will admit... Dad was just a big fat coward... I learned that a bit to late for him... Though... HA! That wouldn't have mattered anyway... I still would of done it :) Foolish indeed... I loved them... I even... they were along with another girl was my only friends... I didn't really need friends... but they were so compleling that... I just had to be part of their lives... On the anniversary Of the the day we met... they forged and made that locket you hold right now... I loved it, It had us... minus Hina on the locket picture... We were so happy to be in together at that time... It was the only thing that kept me from forgetting them... I could not forget... e-even in their deaths... Oh god... I-I miss them so much...**


	26. Complicated CHARActer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Chara's voice...

Frisk's P.O.V

After the memory was concluded we went back to the present time. She was shocked, and amazed... with a touch of sadness for me... Well it was bound to... she hugged me... tightly, there was tears in her eyes... "I-Im so sorry about your loss... I know I miss them too, I... thank you for your... support for Chara and Asriel, they spoke highly about you, when I caught them that is... they wished for our freedom... I- I just wish Chara and Asriel didn't die for it... So stupid and yet so loving... I would do almost anything to get them back..."...Me too... me too... " **... You... You are really him... IT'S REALLY YOU!!"** Yes... it's me... Frisk, your surface friend... "Mom... I, um so... if it made you better... do you want to talk about them... they must of meant the world to you." Her eyes shined with both happiness and sadness... her red crimson eyes... so much like you... Chara. "Oh... of course my child, I always loved Children... It was so nice to finally have a blood- related son of mine after we were trapped in the underground. It was... about 4 years in Underground when I first... um birthed Asriel." She looks so red with embarrassment... Though most people might be embarrassed when mentioning something like that. "So uh anyway... It was 1999 when Asriel was born if Im not mistaken... about 8 years later... Asriel, and Me as well as... **_Asgore..._** back when we were still... a thing, and as Queen... Asriel wanted to explore the Ruins... I told him it was normally dangerous to go their with the puzzles... but uh... I may have deactivated all the dangerous puzzles... so it was safe for Asriel to go... as long I and he went there at our old Underground home... My husband wanted to go there too for to check in with the Royal Guard... We, all three of us went and I told Asriel to watch out for any sign of danger... He said yes and went along... At the end of the Ruins... where you and every other child fell down... was a 10 year old human child... It was Chara... she uh... was very dismayed that monsters actually exist... She was hurt from falling down... and that was just the physical damage... the mental damage was harder to notice... after all Im not a, mental seeing monster... but I was a mom, and it was kind of easy to see she had... issues to deal with. She from time to time was lacking in empathy, sympathy and compassion, she was violent a lot of the time, especially towards anyone who wronged her... or us. And her anger... it was very... explosive at times, It got us hurt more than a couple of times..." She paused... but she had no regrets, her eyes shown remorse.

"But despite everything... we loved her and was such a wonderful child... I remember a child who was reluctantly honest at times... when she made a mistake she would own up to it... but it scared her so to tell it... She was so scared because... she feared we wouldn't love her... But it didn't matter... I would and always, love her... and so would Asriel. I remember a child who was a excellent drawer... she would draw us all the time... along with some of her dark past when she wanted to show it, but not tell it... Some of things she drew... was very disturbing... and showed stuff a 10 year old child shouldn't know of... but then again her past... was not happy. I remember a child who was defensive of all of us... but not herself, she was so caring that she... forgot to take care of herself... she cried a lot, very worrying stuff was what she said when crying... stuff like" Please don't hurt me!" and "I'll be good... please don't hate me!". Not to mention the... scars, there were a lot when she fell down... some self- inflicted... others... were made from other people... they turned her away from life because... she was... her. She loved us, so and no matter what she thought about herself I and Asriel would always be there to comfort her in her most desperate times... One day... she told me, "Mom... why didn't you kill me... why did you give me a home... a life, Im human you know... Aren't you worried what they are saying about you... and Asriel." I was so shocked that she would dare imply I would of even thought for one... I guess in the eariler weeks... I was, worried... about us... but I got over that sooner or later... She was... so loving... I remember the time when she comforted me... even if made her... suicidal tendencies, painful clear to me... the moment she told us to kill her... that moment... my worries, my fears... were snuffed out... because she wanted us to be free... even at the cost of her own life... I would of never kill her now... even after all the things she done... she was a caring, honest and compassionate girl... and We loved her so, and she loved us back... About what she said back then I told her to stop saying that... I told her to stop saying she wants to die... I told her We would be heartbroken if she died... We wouldn't want to be free without her... and I told her to stay determined... no matter what anyone said I would protect her with my LIFE! But... one day she died... she was poisoned... with buttercups... Asgore was nowhere to be seen... so I told her to "Stay Determined... Your The Future of All of US!" but she died anyway... and I couldn't save her... soon after that Asriel absorbed her soul... for gods know what... he came back and he was dieing... He told us that a plan was formed.... He said with her voice that they were so sorry... for what I don't know... because they died after that... Asgore than... declared war of humanity... He... I didn't want to be with a man like that... and a queen of subjects to didn't object to his plan... I took Chara's body and laid her down and buried her in a place I knew she would be loved... I-I MISS HER! CHARA WHY DID YOU DIE!!?" She started sobbing and crying uncontrollable tears... The only thing I could do was comfort her... and hug her back..., I didn't know if she could handle me telling her that Chara was back... You understand don't you Chara... " **Y- Yes I do..."**


End file.
